Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for monitoring whether a loudspeaker broadcast is normally performed or not by detecting vibration of a speaker of a loudspeaker device.
Related Art
For example, in a case where a broadcast content transmitted from a master station is broadcast by a speaker of an outdoor loudspeaker device, there is a method for detecting the sounding state of the speaker with a microphone for sound detection and accordingly monitoring whether the sounding state of the speaker is normal or not. A method has been suggested, in which a vibration sensor is used instead of the microphone for sound detection to detect the sounding state of the speaker, and it is compared with a vibration pattern stored in advance (for example, a vibration pattern such as a chime and the like), and a monitoring is performed to determine whether the sounding state of the speaker is normal or not (for example, see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: JP 2010-147893 A